Typical grills include a base, firebox or bowl that supports a fuel grate (or other fuel source) and a cooking grate. For example, gas grills have a firebox that supports the burners that are ignited for cooking and supports a cooking grate above the burners for placing the food. Charcoal grills typically have a bowl or firebox that supports a fuel grate upon which the charcoal is ignited. A cooking grate is also supported in the bowl above the fuel grate.
In either case, a lid may be provided. For gas grills, the lid is typically hinged to the rear of the firebox and is not removable. For Kamado-type grills, the lid is typically hinged to the base and is not readily removable. Charcoal grills, on the other hand, typically have removable lids that are not hinged to the bowl. When used, the lid of a charcoal grill must be placed on the ground or suspended from the side of the bowl using hanger assemblies, brackets and the like.
For ease of use and other reasons, many charcoal grill users desire to have the lid hinged to the bowl. However, when known hinges are used on charcoal grills, the lid is not removable or is only removable by complicated disassembly of the hinge. As a result, initial assembly is difficult. In addition, various accessories cannot be used or easily used when known hinges secure the lid to the bowl. For example, many rotisserie accessories require the removal of the lid so that an extension ring can be placed on the top of the bowl, the ring supporting the rotisserie motor, spit and the like. The lid is then placed on top of the extension ring. Although there are accessories available that may accommodate rings and the like without removing the lid from the bowl, the options are limited.
Accordingly, there is a need for a hinge that secures a lid to the bowl of a grill. There is also a need for the ability to easily and safely remove and reinstall the lid from the hinge portion on the bowl.